Confession
by MarkMH
Summary: This is going to be a series of chapters about MakoxHaru. I'm just starting out so I really hope that you will enjoy it. Enjoy and tell me what you think.


Chapter 1

Confession

Makoto POV

We grew up together ever since we were little kids. I never actually enjoyed swimming because of competitions. I joined because of him. Even though I was the one who first came up with the idea to join the swim club, I did it for him. I just don't feel normal when he isn't there with me. My love for him isn't normal since the beginning. He makes me feel complete in several ways that I can't describe. I need him in my life. His name is Haruka Nanase. He is my everything. My first love

All of this started when we wanted to start doing the training regimen at one of the nearby islands. We went on our own ways after our swimming routines and went to straight back home. Of course since Haruka and I live nearby we walked together. I really enjoy time like these that's it just us walking by the beach while the sun is still in the sky slowly going down for the next day. We arrived in our neighborhood and I went straight home to start packing. We only have a few hours before we had to meet up near the beach. I packed all the inessentials including a backup for Haruka and I. after an hour later I left my house and went to Haruka's. I let myself in from behind his house and of course it's open. I went up to the first places that I already know where he is going to be in and of course he's in there sitting down in the tub in his swimming suit.

Mako: "Haru-chan! Aren't you supposed to be packing for the trip?"

Haru: "drop the –chan and I've been done 10 minutes ago"

Mako: "Then why aren't you already with everybody else near the beach?"

Haru: "That's because I was waiting for you. I didn't want to leave you behind."

A sudden feeling of mixed emotions suddenly started forming in just in instant after he finished his sentence. Did he actually want to be with me of all people?

Mako: " A-are you r-ready.." FUCK! Why am I getting nervous all of a sudden? "a-are you ready to go meet up with the others?"

Haru: " *sigh* okay. Let me get out"

after a few minutes of him drying himself and getting dressed we were on our way. It took a few minutes to meet up with them since we live near the beach already so we weren't late. Especially since we were the only ones that were there until we got a message that we wouldn't be able to leave until tomorrow since there was a thunderstorm going on nearby. So Haruka and I went back to his house since my family were gone on a trip too but, they drove. So i messaged them the news that I wasn't going to be able to leave until the next day. They said they wouldn't come back for another 2 weeks. After we got arrived at Haru's house we set down our things for the next day so that for sure we wouldn't be late for the next day. Haru offered to make food but I wasn't hungry. I didn't have the heart to tell him no so I accepted his offer and helped him cook something before he would cook his usual mackerel. After half an hour and a few spills we managed to cooked something and ate. It was pretty quiet while we were there eating so I wanted to break this silence. I wanted to hear his voice.

Mako: "I kind of happy that we didn't get to go the islands yet."

Haru: " How come? It was your idea from the beginning to go and do this type of training."

Mako: "True but, now we can relax without having to worry about being late or anything. The only left is to wait for the next day with these storms"

Haru: "Maybe, we also have to worry about the electrici-"

Before Haru was able to finish what he was trying to say. The power went out. Now we're just there sitting in the dark while the storm is giving it's all.

Haru: "Hey Makoto, can you come to my room with me?"

Mako: "Sure" Suddenly all of these perverted thoughts came up to mind

Haru: "Thanks. I have some candles in there and I need help taking them out and lighting them up so we it won't be too dark that we can't see."

I sort of died in the inside after I heard his response. I assumed he wanted to do something else then just get candles but, I guess I can handle another day. We went over to his bedroom and of course it was all organized with his dolphin plushies from grade school. He has kept all the presents I have given him ever since I met him. Even the pool toy I gave him when we just started joining the swim club. He went over to his closet and pulled out the candles and he asked me to go get the matches from his drawer. I took out the matches and I found one of our childhood pictures of when we won the relay when we were younger. Us 4 Nagisa, Rin, Haru, and me with our gold medals. After we won that's when I realized that Haru was the one for me. I always thought it was kind of weird that I could love him but, how could I not be emotionally attached him. He may not express his feelings like other people would but, I know that he has feelings. Not for just water but, for others. Why is this picture in his drawer? If it was important for him why not frame it or at least keep it out here. I made a mental note to mention about this to him tomorrow. I took the matches and went back with Haru. After all the candles were on we sat back near the table and just started pouring some of the already made tea before the power went out, which is kind of a surprise that it's still hot after almost an hour or so of it being out. We just sat down somewhat talked about the training regime and what we should do after we get to the island. All of a sudden he brings up a conversation about a couple

Haru: " Did you know that they are going out?"

Mako: "Who is going out with who?"

Haru: "Nagisa and Rei"

I almost felt like spitting my tea out but, out of all honesty it was kind of expecting thing to start any time soon.

Mako: "Good for them I'm happy that they have eachother"

Haru: " You're not against them being together?"

Mako: "Not really. Why would I be. It's there decision to be with eachother and their not hurting anybody in the process so I really shouldn't be against something that isn't causing anybody damage. Why? Are you?"

Haru: "Not at all. I just didn't expect you to agree to their relationship since their basically opposite personalities."

Mako: "Well, don't we have different personalities as well but, were basically realy good friends?"

Haru: "yeah. So what are your thoughts about gay couples?"

Mako: "Why all the sudden interest in my thoughts about this"

Haru: "Can you please just answer the question."

Mako: "well, to be honest. I have nothing against it. It's their decision not mine and im not one to be judging on others personal decisions like this. I actually approve it. Why did you want know that"

Haru: "What would you say if I was gay?"

Mako: "well, to be honest. I would accept your decision cause like I just said a few moments ago it doesn't matter what you are. I'm still going to accept and respect your decisions.

Haru: "That's a relief."

Mako: "Why did you want to know"

Hau: "No reason. I just wanted to know if you were against it or not for future reference"

Mako: " For futur-"

Haru: "We should go to bed since we have wake up early and start our trip"

Mako: "Wait Haru"

Haru: "Come on. Lets go"

we eventually got to his room again and he already have a sleeping bag on the floor.

Haru: "You sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor"

Mako: "no its alright. I can sleep on the floor. Its better for me so you won't hurt you back since the floor doesn't have any cusion. I'll be fine"

Haru: "No you're staying the night. It more reasonable that I give you the best and I get whats left"

I just felt all the emotions I felt earlier this morning come back but, stronger than they ever did. I just wanted to run up to him and just hug him.

Mako: "since we're just going to be going back and forth about who sleeps on the floor. Why don't we both sleep in the bed. Its big enough for 2 people so nobody has to sleep on the floor"

Haru: "Fine with me. Let me just pick the sleeping back and open it so we can use it as a blanket cause my blanket alone might only cover half of you."

Mako: *chuckle*"Okay haru. i'm going to go change. Be right back."

Haru: " Okay"

Haruka POV

I'm sort of surprise he didn't realized that I basically just confessed that I was gay but, I am happy that he would accept me either way. I just hope he realizes sooner or later that I want to be with him. Instead of him getting me out of the tub in the morning. I would be there waking him up and start out a good day with things that he enjoys. I'm glad I asked his mother what type of things does he like to eat cause I have everything I need to make it for him tomorrow morning before the trip.

***5 minutes later***

Mako: "Haru? Can you bring me my shirt that I left on the bed frame?"

Haru: "Sure."

I went to go get his shirt and went back in the bathroom that he was currently changing in and I saw a sight that I see several times but, never appreciated it until now. His muscles just glowing with the candle light that he was standing a few inches away from. Those biceps. I can see why Gou-kun was so interested in them.

Mako: "Um. Haru. You nose is bleeding. Come over here so I can stop the nose bleed."

Haru: "I'm fine. Here is your shirt. Let me just get to the kitchen and I can do it while you're still changing."

Mako: "Come over here so I can stop before you end up have blood drops on the floor and its going to be hard to get blood stains of your floor."

Haru. *sigh*" okay."

Makoto was helping me wash the blood off my face by pouring some what on my head and putting a cold wash clothe on the back side of my neck and on my forehead. After we were done I got one the towels that were hanged and I dried myself until that I noticed that my shirt was wet.

Mako: "sorry for getting your shirt wet"

Haru: "I don't mind. I was going to change after you either way"

Mako: "okay well. I'll go get your clothes from your room and bring them to you."

Haru: "Oh. You don't have too. I can go get them."

Mako: "No it's alright im about to leave these clothes in there too. Undress so I can take your wet clothes in your laundry"

Haru: "okay"

After I undressed I gave him my clothes and waited for him to come back with my dry ones. He came back after a few minutes with them and I changed while he was setting the bed. We just layed there for a few minutes until we started talking again but, this time it was him who started the conversation.

Mako: "since you asked me what my point of view to gay couples. What are your thoughts those types of people?"

Haru: "I guess I could answer the same way that you did. Its their choice. If they chose to be with the same gender than be with a woman then all I can do it support it openly or disapprove it but, in a respective way. Now that you got your answer. Answer me this."

Mako: "okay. What do you want me to answer for you?"

Haru: "why do you want to know about my perspective?"

Mako: "For future reference. I think we should sleep already. Its already 11:00pm."

Haru: "Yeah. See you in the morning Makoto."

Mako: "Night Haru-chan."

Haru: "Drop the –chan already"

Mako: *chuckle*

**Both POV**

"If only he knew how much he means to me."

**End. **

**Chapter 2 will be posted less than 1 – 2 weeks. Please review. **

**Hope that you guys really liked it. X3**


End file.
